


Sweet Hunter

by Wysteria_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, Smut, Squirting, Zenos caring for his beast, Zenos doing anything to help his beast get better, back massage, foreplay only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysteria_Fox/pseuds/Wysteria_Fox
Summary: The hunter cares for his beast far more than you thought.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	Sweet Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Sweet Hunter（by Wysteria_Fox）（译文）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634876) by [budingdoufu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu)



> Mood Music because city pop is <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNq4zqTN_DQ 
> 
> This gave me a little break from the plot heavy drama of Dawn Lily, Dusk Rose while still spoon feeding my inner fangirl. Plus, I just really needed some smut. 
> 
> I also did a skim of this proof wise so if there's mistakes, I apologize.

The pain was unrelenting in its assault on your body. Nothing seemed to truly help today. Usually, you could keep your pain under control even when pushing yourself to the limit. You’d perform your duties as the Warrior of Light, down a mega potion, then have a long soak in a hot bath to recover. However, when you awoke this morning, the usual dull aches you had grown used to changed into gut wrenching agony. No position helped, and it hurt so much that you could barely remember what comfort felt like. You turned this way and that, but could find no relief. You could hardly get out of bed and felt as if you had aged decades. That something as simple as moving was a challenge for you hurt as much as the pain itself. You didn’t feel like a hero that had saved the realm, but a husk.

“There you are.” 

His voice came from the door and you turned your head to see Zenos lurking in the doorway. The massive armor of Garlean steel was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was dressed in simple clothing: a black tunic, leggings, and greaves. You were surprised you didn’t hear him come down the hall. How did he get into your house? You realized you didn’t care. You were in too much pain. You responded by covering your head with a blanket. If he wanted to kill you, so be it. At least you’d be free of this torment you had been subjected to nearly your entire life.

He approached your bedside.

 _Here it comes. This is it._ You thought, prepared to be slaughtered like a helpless animal. At least it wouldn’t be an embarrassing way to go out. Zenos was a powerful foe you had barely defeated. No one would laugh at your funeral.

The cover was ripped back, and the Garlean towered above you, scrutinizing every inch of your curled up form. “I expected a more interesting response.”

Upon closer inspection, you realized how dirty the prince was. He appeared as if had been living in the woods for weeks. He smelled like sweat and musk. He grinned, a crazed look in his eye.

“Let us share one more dance, my friend.”

“Kill me if you want, Zenos. I’m too tired to deal with this.” You said.

His reaction was subtle, but he was clearly surprised. “I see.” his eyes glide over your shivering form. “I came here so we may continue our contest, but it seems you have wounds to lick.” he narrowed his eyes. “Who did this to you?” You were taken aback. “They shall suffer greatly for interfering in my hunt, for hurting my precious beast. Tell me.” He dropped to one knee, leveling his gaze with yours. “I will even bring back their head to have it mounted for you. ‘Twould look perfect above your bed.”

You explained to Zenos that no one did this to you. It was merely a condition you’ve had since you were young. You had your good days and your bad days. This was a particularly bad one. No one was at fault, just an accident.

“Hmph.” the Garlean appeared disappointed. Perhaps he was intrigued by the prospect of hunting someone down in your name. “A broken beast, and yet somehow more whole than I.” the sword holster was set on the ground and he pressed the button that lay at its core to make it spin. The whirl of gears filled the room as Zenos stood there, pondering. Finally, he sighed. “Very well. In the meantime, I will entertain myself with whatever you have stashed in your den.”

“Wait what...” you trailed off as Zenos had already left the room. A minute later, you heard the shower kick on. “Really?” 

This was not a scenario you had imagined. You were at a loss. What the hells were you supposed to do? Struggle to your feet, march down the hall, and deliver justice? That’s what was expected of you as the Warrior of Light. That was the right thing to do. However, with the way you were feeling you didn’t want to play hero today. Even if you wanted to, Zenos would easily swat you aside like a bug. There was no question, and he clearly understood that. The challenge he desired was in reach but not yet ready to greet him. He was prepared to wait. What’s more, he was more than eager to slay anyone that dare hurt you. You were somewhere between disturbed and flattered by that declaration. His concern was merely selfish, you knew that.

By the time the Garlean finished his shower, you still had not decided what you should do. Call for help? Hells no! That would only serve to bring Zenos targets to cut down. You had to deal with this on your own.

His footsteps carried down the hall, no longer followed by a rattle of steel as he made his way back towards your bedroom. What you saw next left your mind utterly destroyed, erasing whatever plan you had to deal with him. Zenos returned with damp hair, a fresh scent, and a towel wrapped around his waist. The knot that held it in place looked as if it would come loose at any moment, and the prince didn’t seem to care. Your voice caught in your throat, your brain stalled, and your heart dipped into your stomach. 

Zenos spared you nary a glance as he approached your bookshelf. He scanned its contents before picking a leather bound journal that you had recorded your adventures in. You were still so dumbfounded by what was in front of you that you couldn’t find the strength to object.

“‘Tis rude to stare, savage.” he muttered as he flipped through the pages of your journal. “I placed my equipment in a primitive device and turned the knob to ‘heavy duty’. I assume that is how you wash your garments.”

You could hardly talk. “D-d-don’t you have something else to wear?”

“At my camp, yes, but when I picked up your trail, I dropped everything to find you.”

“Then go get them!”

“Mm…” He turned to look at you. “No, I think not. ‘Twas quite the walk to reach you. There is no rush. You are unable to battle as of yet, therefore my armor is obsolete. I was modest, but if that is not enough, you have the option to look away.”

Modest? He called that modest? Then again, for a crown prince that rarely gave a damn, this was modest. He could have very well returned stark ass naked. You imagined that for a second longer than you knew you should have. 

“Is there aught that relieves the pain?” He asked; his attention was still focused on the book.

Zenos was offering to help? Odd, but okay. You wracked your mind for an answer. To your horror, the first thing that came to your mind was the first thing out of your mouth. It was as if the barrier between tongue and thought was completely obliterated. “A massage.” 

Snap. The journal was closed and slid back onto the shelf. Your heart rate quickened, increasing with each ilm Zenos grew closer. In that moment, you nearly forgot your pain. “Is that so?” He asked, quirking a brow.

“Yes” You were barely able to speak above a whisper. 

“Turn over.” Your eyes widened and Zenos huffed when you didn’t respond. “I said—“ he firmly grabbed your arm, but it grew slack when you let out a pained cry. “That look…‘tis no act.” he said, more to himself than to you. Had he doubted your claim, hoping to catch you in a lie, and pull you out of bed? Whatever the case, the Garlean was taking you more seriously. “Turn over.” He said again.

Was it wise to do so? Not really, but you knew how Zenos thought… at least somewhat. He had every opportunity to kill you and he had not taken it, nor would he in his current condition. A normal enemy would have jumped at the opportunity to slay you. Zenos wasn’t interested in that. He wanted a challenge. He wanted you at your best. You decided you could trust him for now. You finally did as he ordered, rolling over onto your belly to expose your back. 

“Lotion?” He asked.

“The nightstand. Second—eek!” you squeaked as he pulled your shirt up and adjusted your pajama leggings around your hips. He could definitely see your crack like that. Godsdamnit all, but your pain did go _all_ over your body. The back was just fussing more than the rest, currently. 

Zenos didn’t seem to think anything of it. “What?”

“S-second drawer. There’s a jar of cocoa butter.”

“I suppose that will suffice.”

You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he prepared. A massage from the mad prince Zenos yae Galvus. It couldn’t get more insane than this, right? The draw was opened and you heard him lather up his hands with butter. You flinched when his large, rough palms finally made contact.

“I barely touched you.” Zenos scoffed.

“Sorry! I was caught off guard.” You said.

He continued, rubbing between firm and gentle down your spine. Your skin and muscles mold beneath his fingers like clay as if he were sculpting you anew. It felt wonderful. The pain wasn’t leaving; it never truly did, but Zenos was making it tolerable. That was all you asked for in life, a little less pain to help you go on living. He dug deeper into the soft flesh of your lumber and you groaned, equally feeling hurt and relief. You could feel his thumbs pushing around several tender lumps.

“‘Tis as if your body is revolting against you.” He muttered.

“Tell me about it. Ow…” Zenos hit a sensitive area, but rather than retreat, he doubled down, pressing harder against it. “Ow! Stop!”

You attempt to squirm away, but he holds you down and refusing to let up. “If you refuse to relax, my work will be for naught. You will not waste my time.”

“It hurts too much! I—I need a break.” You begged.

“Because your muscle fibers are a disaster of knots. I am trying to release them. It will hurt, but the pain will fade.” he paused briefly, allowing you a three second break before leaning back in to attack the spasm. “Surely you can handle more pain than this. You took my blows in stride.”

“That was different, Zenos. _This_ is too much.” 

“Oh, please. The Eikon Slayer is going to cry over something so trivial?”

“It hurts, you asshole!” You yelled.

“You can do this. You will. Breathe, savage. Breathe!” He remained calm, his voice low and controlled.

You gasped for breath, sucking sweet air into your lungs. Pain made something as simple as that difficult. Zenos continued, fighting against the knots in your muscles until his claim came true. The pain began to subside, leaving only a dull ache in its place.

“There. How does it feel?”

You were panting, completely exhausted from the ordeal. Tears trailed down your flushed cheeks and you were relieved it was over. Just when you were about to rip him a new one, you realized that the pain had diminished. “Better. It actually feels better?” You looked up at him, tilting your head.

“Because I smothered the spasms. I took care of the worst of your trigger points. See?” he moved his fingers over where the lumps once were. “These shouldn’t bother you anymore, but you will be sore. You held up well, my friend. For all your howling, you did not break.”

“Oh… thank you.”

Zenos merely grunted in response and continued to draw his hands up and down your back. He changed technique, gliding over the muscles rather than locked in combat with them. This was more akin to the massage you had been expecting, a gentle rubdown. You wondered how he knew about all this. No one in Eorzea had given you a massage quite like that before.

“Could you add some menthol when you’re done?” you directed him to where the bottle was and Zenos didn’t question you. Perhaps he already knew of its purpose himself. A shiver went through you as he smoothed the goo across your skin, creating a soft, cooling sensation. “That’s nice. Mm…”

“Is that all it takes?” a wicked chuckle rumbled up from his chest. “A few pats to tame the ferocious beast into an obedient pet?”

“Pfft!” you let out a grunt. “As if!” you looked over your shoulder to give him a smirk. “The “beast” is simply… grateful for the hunter’s help. That’s all.” you said, closing your eyes. You felt like you could fall asleep. “I’ll bite your head off soon enough. This time for good.”

“Oh?” his digits practically dance along your skin, edging up to the apex of your cervical spine. “Do tell.”

“I’m going to smack that smart ass smirk off your— ah oooh….” his hands push into your shoulders, stroking in small circles. “Go on.” He said with a hint of mirth. 

“I’m going to… I’m… oh, gods that feels so good.” you peered up at the prince. “Can’t think straight.” You closed your eyes.

Zenos shook his head before lowering his face closer to yours, wearing the very same smile you promised to slap. He looked very much like a big, smug cat. “My enemy, my friend… speaking such words make you sound just…” he draws his hands down your arms. “Like…” the Garlean leaned down, warm breath tickling your ear as he whispered. “A pet.”

 _You’re pushing it, pretty boy._ Is what you wanted to say, but it was replaced with a moan as he brushed his thumbs over the back of your neck again. 

You found yourself slowly turned over onto your back with Zenos staring down at you with those intense eyes of his. “Are you truly so shameless?”

Your brows pulled together and you smile sheepishly. “Apparently…” you found your gaze trailing down to the towel wrapped around his waist, hoping that it would just fall off. You sighed. This was all so wrong. 

“I expect you to be sore tomorrow, but more than able to participate in the hunt. For now, you should rest.”

As he made his way to leave, you spoke up. “Zenos… I have a question.”

The Garlean had already picked up your journal, that nosy son of a bitch, and was about to close the door. “Yes?”

“Do you read a lot?“

He shrugged. “When there is nothing better to occupy my time with.”

You swallowed a lump that had built up in your throat. “I like to read too.”

“I assumed so considering the bookshelf. Is that all?”

So, that was a no on the small talk. Best to get right to the point. “If you thought it could help me feel better would you… I mean, I’ve never tried this method, but I’ve heard rumors that… you know...” you struggled to finish your sentence. Zenos turned around and leaned against the doorframe, giving you his typical bored expression. “Intercourse can help reduce pain.” gods, why did it have to come out sounding so awkward? You should have worded that better. “I’m not asking for full on sex. I’m— gods help me, I don’t know what I’m asking.”

“Mutual masturbation.”

Your eyes widen. “Huh?”

“You want to have mutual masturbation with me as your partner. Correct?”

Screw the clinical terms. It could suck the passion dry out of any situation. Zenos didn’t flinch at all from the subject nor act disgusted, speaking of the act as if it were a simple chore. As always, he was indifferent to anything that didn’t involve the hunt. You didn’t know what to say and settled with nodding. The hunter re entered the room and closed the door behind him. The sound of the lock clicking into place reiterated how serious of a decision this was. You’d just asked Zenos for a sexual favor and he accepted. This was treason. There was no way this wasn’t a betrayal of everything you stood for, but you couldn’t find the sense to change your mind. 

The bed shifted as the large man laid down next to you; resting on his side, he propped his head up with his hand. He was massive. Other Garleans weren’t this big: Cid, Nero, Gaius… why was he so damn big? This man was a god in his own right. You cleared your mind of who Zenos was and merely drank in his appearance for itself. You realized you wanted to worship his body as a beastribe would a primal; it deserved to be praised. Were he the emperor, “His Radiance” would have been a proper title indeed.

By some miracle, the towel was still hugging his hips. You were officially sick of this phenomenon and moved in to sabotage it. Hands shaking, you undid the knot. The cotton cloth came undone just as easily as you expected, revealing a flaccid, but well endowed member beneath. So, that massage, rubbing all over your body had done nothing for him? You weren’t sure if you were impressed by his discipline or disappointed that he wasn’t aroused.

You took a deep breath before you began unbuttoning your pajama top. If he was going to be naked, you may well be too. You were slow and careful as you removed each piece of clothing, trying your best not to cause your pain to flare up again. It was still worse than usual, but you could handle it better thanks to Zenos. Hopefully, this experiment would make it go down even more. Once you were fully undressed, you scooted in closer to him.

“Hold me?” You asked, timidly.

Zenos wrapped his arms around you, and you knew very well that if he so desired, he could snap you in half like a twig. Having his skin flushed against yours made you feel incredibly hot, causing your face to turn red and leave splotches on your chest. You shivered against him and he drew you in closer, moving a hand down to grope your rear. You took the opportunity to start exploring him as well, down his chest, tracing his abs, and grazing his pelvis with your fingertips. There was no rush and you were thankful that Zenos didn’t care one way or the other. He was just here to help you get better. If that involved intimacy, he’d do it. Was he that desperate to fight you again?

“What exactly do you feel when we fight?” You asked.

Zenos said only one word. “Alive.”

“Do you want to do this? We don’t have to—”

“I want you to be well.” The Garlean brushed his lips against yours, a softer kiss than you were expecting from him. He took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, and gazed into your eyes. “And I will do anything to see that you are. Even if the pain does not go away completely, I want you so focused on our dance that you will forget its very existence.”

Your felt as if your heart would burst in that moment. That was one of the most loving things anyone has ever said to you. Your breath quickened and you returned the kiss, one more passionate than the one you had just received. Zenos met your ardor, letting you set the pace. You knew how much you could take and how slow you needed to go. You reminded yourself that Zenos wasn’t pushing you for more than you wanted to give. You could stop whenever you desired. 

Still kissing him, you ventured forth and took his cock into your hand, finding it slightly erect. You could fix that. You began to stroke, pulling the velvety skin back over the head and up again. Meanwhile, Zenos adjusted so that you could comfortably spread your legs without causing you to strain. To your embarrassment, you were already soaked. You let out a nervous laugh and he smirked. 

“I thought you were enjoying my massage a little _too_ much.”

“Guilty. It was very nice. The end at least.”

“Then allow me to continue.”

You leaned your head back and sighed as he lazily drug a finger up along your wet sex. You could feel him grow harder in your hand and you began to struggle closing completely around his girth. If you hadn’t been impressed by his size before, you were now. Considering his size, you weren’t surprised. He was abnormal; that didn’t make him any less beautiful, though. 

You brushed a bead of pre cum along the head and Zenos hummed against your lips.His fingers began to spread your wetness, purposefully creating erotic sounds that made you blush. Your pussy was practically begging for his cock to be shoved inside it and you couldn’t stop squirming. You considered taking this further, but you still had enough control to hesitate.

Zenos finally began to focus on the sensitive bud of your sex, slowly (too slowly) circling around it. You seized up and before you could think his mouth found the perk nipple of your breast and sucked hard. You cried out, toes curling as he made you melt under his ministrations. It was so difficult to focus on his pleasure and you felt guilty for neglecting him. You wanted to make it up to him.

“Zenos…” You mewled, squeezing his cock as you jerked him as hard and fast as you could.

“Mmm…” The prince answered with a small moan of his own as he continued to suckle.

Your hand job was becoming ever more sporadic, a few quick pumps, pausing to buck your hips, and starting over again. Your pain was beginning to bother you once more, so the two of you readjusted, sitting up in bed so that you could recline against the pillows. You took the Garlean’s arm and draped it around yourself as you snuggled up to his side. 

Your lips were numb and yet you still wanted more. Neither one of you could stop making out for very long, pulled towards one another like a magnet. You thought that was a fitting comparison. The two of you were so different and yet so alike, constantly drawn to one another as if it had always been your destiny. 

“You can’t tell me this doesn’t make you feel something.” you whispered against his lips. “You have to.”

Zenos didn’t answer you right away, turning his head to watch you stroke his member. He switched his focus to the act itself, raising his hips up to meet you, fully giving himself over to his pleasure. You put more effort into your movements, leaning in to nip and suck on his ear, whispering loving and obscene things you never thought you had the gall to whisper.

“You’re so beautiful, Zenos. So fucking sexy and strong. Your cock feels perfect in my hand, like it was made specifically for me. I bet you were hoping this would happen, hoping that I’d convert you into a savage— no. You were born a savage among men, and you know it. Don’t you, ” The former legatus bit down on his lower lip, struggling to hold back a whimper. “Sweet Hunter.” 

The man groaned, leaning his head against yours, muscles relaxing as he completely gave in. “Yes. Yes, I… enjoy this.” he claimed your mouth again, harder and hungrier than before. “More than I expected. Although, I believe you specifically are the reason for that. ”

Hearing that made you immensely happy and you smiled. He admitted that he wouldn’t feel this sort of connection with just anyone. This was special for him. You were special. That statement alone made the pressure in your abdomen reach its peak.

“I’m going to cum!“ 

Zenos responded by slowing down his movements and you whined in protest. “Not yet.”

You bit your lower lip and buried your face against his chest. You turned your full attention to his cock, watching his hips twitch as you pumped his dick. Pre cum gathered up around the foreskin every time you stroked up and you licked your lips. You leaned forward, lying down on your stomach before placing kisses and licks along his shaft. Zenos replaced his fingers in your cunt, teasing the folds. Your tongue neared the head before drawing away. You carried this out several times, agonizingly slow until finally wrapping your lips around the tip. Zenos groaned, a beautiful sound that you wanted to hear on repeat. 

“My beast….” he said with a sigh. “My little warrior… right there. That’s it. Just underneath the head. Good… good!” you couldn’t resist lapping at the white liquid that leaked from the tip any longer. Zenos began to pet your hair. “You’re close again, aren’t you?” you glance up at him and the look in your eyes told him all he needed to know. He responded by drawing his fingers away from your pussy and you whimpered. Zenos took you by surprise when he laid back and then pulled your body on top of him. “‘Tis time I indulge in you as well. Allow the pleasure to eat away at your pain while _I devour you._ What does a savage taste like, I wonder.” He carefully positioned your hips and legs so that your groin was leveled with his mouth. He inhaled through his nose, taking in your scent before diving his tongue into your opening.

“Z-Zenos! Ahhh…” You cry out as he licks your pussy, caressing the slick folds. Consumed with pleasure, you lowered your head back down to reciprocate him. 

“Wild… delicious. Irresistible.”

The warriors devoured one another, driving their partner to the edge again and again before drawing back to torment them further. It was cruel. It was wonderful. This went on for an hour, and although your jaw grew tired, you couldn’t bear the thought of stopping. You were getting better at deepthroating, slobbering all over Zenos for so long that you could mostly ignore your gag reflex to fully sheath him down your throat. Meanwhile, the Garlean worked with his fingers and tongue, probing your weeping rose with his thick digits as he nibbled and sucked your clit. 

It eventually became too much. Zenos muffled a growl against your pussy as he found his release, sending salty ropes to fill your mouth. Your core clenched, your chamber squeezing hard enough to force him out before squirting all over his face. You were mortified. You had never done that before and you feared it was something far worse.

“Oh my fuck— I’m so sorreeee—” You lost your thought immediately, eyes rolling up into the back of your head.

His mouth greedily lapped up every drop you had to offer, humming as if you were the most succulent tart he had ever tasted. “For?” He breathed against your pussy. Zenos chuckled when you tried to speak, uttering out a string of incomprehensible words. “‘Tis a lovely gift. You are so generous, my friend. I will not waste it.”

You rested your head against his thigh, panting heavily as he “cleaned” you. You tried to follow his lead once you caught your breath, licking up whatever remained of the semen that clung to his cock. When you finished, you rolled back onto the bed and cuddled up next to the Garlean. 

“That was nice.” you said. “My pain is just an echo, now. I don’t know how long it will last, but thank you, Zenos.”

The man nuzzled your hair with his nose, holding you close. “Perhaps I should thank you.”

“Why?”

“Nevermind.” He said, kissing your temple. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Maybe when we’re done fighting in the morning, we can do this again?”

Zenos smirked. “Perhaps. That is _If_ you survive, my friend.”

With that, you two of you fell into slumber, and you experienced the soundest sleep you ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I've ever posted so I hope it was good. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
